Impala
by wakingonprospit
Summary: Of course he had thought of going to meet their new neighbor on several occasions, but he never seemed to know what he was going to say. Every time he had come close to crossing the street, his nerves would get to him, making him turn back around.


Castiel Novak uses his fingers to part the blinds of his front room window for the seventh time that day. He gazes out into the bright afternoon, deep blue eyes burning in the light as his pupils contract.

He glances around quickly, taking in the familiar scenery before him. The suburban houses that line the street are all similar in structure. They have the same black light post with black mailboxes, the same yards, though the shade of green obviously varied, and the same boring bricks, with black doors and glass windows upon the faces of the houses.

The brunette directs his attention to the house directly in front of his own. Just a week ago its walls and everything in them were barren, but now it is as if the for sale sign that stood in front of it for so long had never existed at all.

Nothing is known to Castiel about the family that has moved in across the street, though one particular member of the family has quickly gained Castiel's interest. This person is the reason Castiel continues to sneak looks outside when his family is not looking. He'd hate to admit it, but lately he has actually become almost obsessed with watching his gorgeous neighbor work. He has lightly tanned skin that's scattered with light freckles, dirty blond hair, vibrant green eyes, and toned muscles.

This is the fourth day since they had moved in that the stranger has spent the entirety of the afternoon working on his car. The car is unique, though it is not as if Castiel would know, not being one to know anything about cars. It's black and sleek and looks like something out of an old movie. He can't imagine what the man outside could be working on, considering that the car looks to be just fine.

Nevertheless, there he is, denim blue jeans and a green t-shirt with his head tucked under the hood of the car and seeming to be focused on the task at hand, whatever that may be. If only he would move just a bit, so his face could be seen.

Castiel knows nothing about this man, save for the facts that he really liked watching him work, he appeared a couple of years older, and that his car seemed to be very important to him.

"Just go talk to him already."

Castiel jolts slightly in surprise and whirls around to see his older brother, Gabriel, watching him from across the room. "I have no clue what you are talking about." Castiel pushes up a stoic expression as he replies quickly, attempting to keep an even tone.

One of Gabriel's eyebrows raises in question as he makes his way across the room, "Oh really?" he starts, taking a bit of a sarcastic tone, "You mean to tell me you weren't drooling over mister nice butt and freckles?" He smirks and pulls the string quickly to raise the blind up, bathing the room in sunlight and exposing them to the outside.

From the corner of his eye, Castiel can see the man across the street look up, eyes likely drawn to the sudden movement. The younger sibling scrambles to back away from the window, his pale face turning bright red quickly, hearing his older brother laugh loudly at his reaction.

He steps to the side, out of view from the window and narrows his eyes slightly at Gabriel, "Brother, that was not funny."

"Oh come oooon bro, you're acting like a little girl. Just go talk to him." the shorter man leans against the wall, staring at his little brother.

"I have nothing to talk to him about. I do not know him." Castiel moves closer again and hurriedly closes the blind, guiding Gabriel from the window.

"And?" Gabriel laughs and turns to face his little brother, "You have to go and get to know him."

Castiel sighs quietly, at a loss for words. Of course he had thought of going to meet their new neighbor on several occasions, but he never seemed to know what he was going to say. Every time he had come close to crossing the street, his nerves would get to him, making him turn back around.

"Tell you what," Gabriel pipes up again, resting his hand on Castiel's back and leading him toward the door. "We'll go together. I'll be like your wingman. It'll be great."

Castiel is a bit uneasy with the idea of meeting him so suddenly. He fidgets for a moment before deciding that going right now with Gabriel is better than going alone later. "Okay... Okay brother, thank you." He lets his older brother lead him to the door, walking through it hesitantly as Gabriel opens it for him.

Castiel feels the warm summer air against his skin and takes a deep breath, stopping on the front porch to try and calm his nerves. He looks across the street, immediately catching eye contact with the bright green eyes of the blonde across the road.

Maybe it's Castiel's imagination but he swears he can see the stranger give him a once over before the corner of his lips turn up in a small, friendly smile. He feels his heart skip a beat at the small gesture as he raises his hand to wave across the street at the taller man.

Then he feels his heart stop as he hears Gabriel slam the door behind him, locking it and leaving him outside.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. It makes me really happy. <em>**:D**


End file.
